


The Man in the Mirror.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [192]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Hot Couple, Imagery, Love, M/M, Making Out, Plot Twist, Romance, Selfcest, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: They love each other...But they hate each other too...Sexual tensions and broken hearts collide in this passionate odyssey of self-esteem and regrets.





	The Man in the Mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life.

Their lips crashed together, burning, soaring. Mouth on mouth, saliva connecting, passion and hatred pouring out into each other. They kissed fervently, feverishly, without limits or remorse or regrets. Nothing mattered but each other, yet they hated each other too. It burned, it cooled, it flew and it fell. Love and hate, lust and disgust, maddened yet calm at the same time.

Oxymorons, metaphors, beautiful yet terrible poetry bounded back and forth between their clashing lips as they moaned into each other shamelessly. They would regret this soon, but not yet. Not yet. Everything was moving to fast yet not fast enough. 

Then they broke apart, and looked at each other in identical fear, love and hatred.

He walked away nervously, a bit embarrassed that he ended up making out with the mirror again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this earlier, but got distracted by Love Island: The Game. I don’t know what I’m doing anymore help.
> 
> Prompt- Trashy plot twist worthy of M. Night Shaylamallama.
> 
> I don’t think anyone can be as bad as Mr Shaylamallama, but I tried.
> 
> Original Number- 98.


End file.
